


Card XIV: Temperance

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperance: harmony, serenity, moderation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XIV: Temperance

Card XIV: Temperance

_Harmony, serenity, moderation_

 

Balance

 

Ebb and flow

In and out

A left for the right

And an up for the down

Balance

A boy on a wire

Feet perched precarious

Arms flung wide to center him, center him

Can’t tip back, forth, left, right, down

Balance

A black for the white

A day for the night

A dark for the light

A shadowed for the bright

Balance

A girl pouring water

From cup-to-jar and jar-to-cup

From primary to secondary, secondary, secondary

_Modify, modulate, mitigate, moderate_

Balance

A yin for the yang

A man for the woman

A cool for the hot

A hope for the downtrodden

Balance

It’s

            All

                        About

 _Balance_. 


End file.
